The Rain
by myoue
Summary: He had always hated the rain. Though, now it might not be so bad after all. [IchiRuki] [Drabbley oneshot]


**Bleach... my second favourite anime! And IchiRuki is just soo awesomeish, so I just had to do a fic for them :D It's really just a drabbleish thing though.**

**And don't I have such great creativity for titles?**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Rain**

"Arigatou gozaimasu," the sales clerk said with a bow to an odd orange-haired customer. Ichigo took his bag that was full of green onions, butter, bananas, and sweet bean jelly. Orihime apparently said that together, that would make a good dinner. And Ichigo, being the guy that he was, decided to try this… very interesting dish.

He walked toward the exit, but not before hearing a loud _BOOM _and a _CRACK_ following it. He looked through the grimy, fogged up window of the store and saw that it was pouring rain.

_Great, _he thought.

"If you'd like, we have a room upstairs where you could spend the night…" the clerk offered, glancing at the sudden down-pour.

"No thanks. It's probably just a shower," Ichigo politely declined. It was only after he had gotten to the front door that he realized that he didn't have an umbrella.

Inhaling sharply, he marched out into the rain; like a soldier would march into a battlefield.

Truthfully, Ichigo did not like the rain. Actually, he hated it. He usually found at least some goodness in all things, but the rain continued to stump him. Yes, it helped water plants, but he didn't live on a farm so he needn't to worry about that.

The rain, it falls down hard from the sky, chilling you to the bone, and does nothing but put people under the weather.

At least it didn't attract hollows. That was a plus. The last thing he needed was to go stalking around in the middle of the night with the rain pouring down on him. If anyone like Ishida used one of those summoning hollow bait in this weather, he would personally "give them a little talk". That would usually mean slicing them in half with his _zanpakuto._

Ichigo trudged on the sidewalk, now drenched from the rain after walking a little over twenty meters. The bag he held was now collecting water at the bottom of it, only making it heavier to carry. His orange hair which was usually spiked up was now plastered to the sides of his face. His grey school uniform, now sticking to the skin on his body.

He walked under a tall oak tree, and winced when a rather large drop of water splashed onto his head.

Honestly, he _would_ rather face a very deadly hollow at the moment. Maybe even battle Aizen. Out of the rain, of course, somewhere nice, warm and dry. Anything, so he didn't have to suffer through this anymore.

He was going to die. He knew it. Traditionally, on the verge of death, memories of the person's past flash through their eyes. None flashed through Ichigo's, so he thought of them himself.

"_If you try to follow me, I'll never forgive you!"_

It always pained him to remember those words that were once spoken by Rukia before she left to her death in the Soul Society.

"_Oi,"_

He blinked. What kind of a memory was that? And did he even think of that himself?

"_Oi!"_

It was clearer now. And he was pretty sure he didn't think of that himself.

"OI ICHIGO!"

"What?" he said out loud. He glanced around and saw that he wasn't alone anymore. A small black-haired girl was now walking beside him and was apparently aggravated that he had ignored her.

"Sheesh, Ichigo! I've been standing here for like five minutes already!" Rukia grumbled.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you." He was surprised that she had decided to turn up at this particular moment in the middle of the night when it was raining. Of course, he didn't show his surprise. He was a stoic guy that usually didn't like to show emotions.

It was then that he realized that Rukia also didn't have an umbrella. Her hair was sagging down, and the strand in the middle of her face was stuck to her nose.

"Why are you walking out here in the middle of the night? When it's raining? You look even more idiotic than usual." She smirked.

"Same to you," he snapped back. "And I was just out getting some food."

She looked down curiously at the bag he was carrying.

"What the hell are you planning to make?" she exclaimed, taking note on all the different foods.

"Actually, I have no idea," he admitted truthfully. He had no idea how Orihime survived on eating food with all these weird ingredients.

"You're spending too much time with Inoue-san aren't you?" she asked, as if reading his mind.

Ichigo didn't reply. The two walking in silence for a few minutes.

Even though Ichigo wasn't saying anything, he was deep in thought. _It's still raining, but… I feel like…_

"Oi, Ichigo." He looked up. "If you're gonna walk this slow, then I'm gonna run ahead. I'll meet you at your house, okay?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, sure."

"Ja."

"Ja." She gave a small smile before running off and leaving into the dark of the night.

_Rukia… _her name lingered in his mind. And he couldn't get that smile that she just gave him out of his head. He looked up into the murky grey sky. It was still pouring harder than ever. _Rukia…_

_You made the rain go away._

* * *

**I loved that line so much. :D If you didn't get that last bit though... can't help you there. But I really hate the rain. It's EVIL! EVIL I SAY!!**

**-Lynn/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


End file.
